


堕入深渊

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *深渊A前提下的翁A*深渊调教济rbq的A大





	堕入深渊

传闻翁斯坦在火焰陨落前离开了亚诺尔隆德，但他并没有直接前往他最后的归宿。促使他尽快动身的除了动荡的尘世，还有他的挚友亚尔特留斯。  
早在前一阵子，翁斯坦就听闻亚尔特留斯不敌深渊的事情了。作为骑士长，他派遣过一些黑骑士去探望状况，但他们无一例外都断了消息。那时候翁斯坦身上还有其他更重要的事情令他无法脱身，而在离开亚诺尔隆德的现在，翁斯坦终于能够亲自调查挚友的下落了。  
骑士长的黄金甲在黑黢黢的森林中穿梭。亚尔特留斯，那个天真又年轻的骑士，他加入四骑士的时候还刚刚成年。翁斯坦还记得他在巡逻的第一天睡过头，一头乱发随意地用头绳扎在脑后，扛了把大剑就来了。后来也不知怎么的，火的力量开始陨落，而亚尔特留斯作为新人，被派遣至小隆德调查异样。翁斯坦曾经上书过葛温王，他认为亚尔特留斯太年轻，无法一个人前往那么危险的地方，应该为亚尔特留斯增员。但是葛温王没有理会翁斯坦，王身边的银骑士告诉翁斯坦，王现在无力再抽出任何其他兵员——亚诺尔隆德还有其他更重要的事情需要镇压。  
是的，翁斯坦这一生都被那些“其他更重要的事情”所阻拦。  
正如翁斯坦所担心的那样，数个月后，翁斯坦在半夜巡查时，于城门口看见一个全身破破烂烂、身上沾满了濡湿又漆黑的液体的亚尔特留斯。翁斯坦把他扶起来，一路抬到亚诺尔隆德里狼骑士的住所，却在夜晚的寒风中，感受到狼骑士抱住他的肩头时微微颤抖的指尖。  
——亚尔特留斯在害怕。  
这个大男孩在天亮的时候什么也不说，面对危险也只会沉默地一人应对。翁斯坦不知道他在小隆德被那些吸魂鬼怎么了。亚诺尔隆德的其他骑士告诉他，亚尔特留斯做得很好，他把那些吸魂鬼全部都清除了，把深渊彻底锁在了小隆德，立下了一件大功。只有翁斯坦知道，那天被背回来的亚尔特留斯身上有多少道伤疤；也只有帮亚尔特留斯处理伤口的翁斯坦明白，亚尔特留斯似乎不仅仅是受了“战伤”。那天晚上，翁斯坦在亚尔特留斯的身上——特别是腿间——发现了大量黏液。亚尔特留斯腿间的开口红肿，在翁斯坦帮他的腰部的伤口贴上药膏时，亚尔特留斯受了些疼，他的腿部肌肉收缩，却有几滴已经凝成块状的漆黑黏液从他半开合的红肿洞穴里掉了出来。彼时亚尔特留斯还处于昏厥的状态，他的呼吸很轻，嘴角和眼角还被人划了几道伤口，一头又乱又长的黑发撒在翁斯坦的臂甲上。翁斯坦用白手帕帮他擦掉那些液体，那条手帕立刻粘上了同样的灰黑色痕迹。翁斯坦猜，这大概就是深渊。  
那时候，翁斯坦还在亚尔特留斯手上发现了一个草环状的戒指。亚尔特留斯后来告诉他，那是专门用于漫步深渊的戒指。翁斯坦注意到，自从戴上那个漫步深渊的戒指，狼骑士的神志就开始变得奇怪。他变得比以往还要心不在焉，夜晚的时候会控制不住地颤抖，有时候会扭动着腰部，好像在压抑着什么欲望一样。  
而后翁斯坦更加忙碌，他只能用半夜的时间偶尔探望这位年轻骑士。夜晚的狼骑士和白天的不太一样，不仅仅是因为亚尔特留斯变得更加寡言少语，而且他还更容易露出他身上的伤痕与内心的痛苦。翁斯坦不会与他说很多话，他俩仅仅是围着火炉坐着，喝些茶，但翁斯坦每天都会以各种理由要求检查亚尔特留斯的身体，而翁斯坦也不出所料地看见，那些本来只聚集在大腿内侧的灰黑色深渊痕迹一天天地从狼骑士的下体边缘蔓延上来。再到后来，他俩连这样的围炉茶话都没有了。亚尔特留斯就被派遣去乌拉席露，去退治更深厚、更黏稠的深渊。  
翁斯坦想过一万种和亚尔特留斯相遇的情形。或许亚尔特留斯受了重伤，浑身是血地埋怨他的姗姗来迟；或许狼骑士因为深渊的特性彻底发了疯，见到翁斯坦就想要砍；又或许狼骑士早就变成碎骨，他僵硬又健壮的断肢像花一样开在乌拉席露的原野间。但翁斯坦从未想过，狼骑士可能从一开始就坏掉了。  
当翁斯坦接近那座圆形的斗兽场时，翁斯坦就听见了可怖的怪叫。那声线是翁斯坦再熟悉不过的亚尔特留斯，但是人类的嗓子竟然发出如此绝望又尖锐的呼号，本身就令人难以置信。翁斯坦提着他的猎龙长枪快速地进入斗兽场，却看见可以称之为诡谲、又可以称之为情色的场景。  
“唔……呜呜呜……啊啊啊——”  
亚尔特留斯穿着他的铠甲，上半身完好无损地穿着，下半身的臀甲却不知所踪。他的腿间正如翁斯坦在那个夜晚捡到他时一样，不断滴落着深色的液体。狼骑士身边堆满了发臭了的尸体，那些尸体是变异了的人类，它们拥有马蜂窝一样的大头和细瘦的肢体。而亚尔特留斯此时正跪坐在其中一只怪物身上，拼命挪动着他的腰部。  
——亚尔特留斯在娱乐他自己，利用那些小怪物细瘦、短小的性器。  
翁斯坦一句话都说不出。他早该想到的。深渊对狼骑士做的事情没有别的，就是强奸。这也是为什么葛温王想要派遣无亲无故的、身体和意志却坚毅的亚尔特留斯来担任退治深渊的职责。如果换做任何的其他银骑士，他们早就在被深渊侵占意志的第一天，就因为恐惧和性欲，沦为深渊最低等的玩物了吧。有些被侵占意志的骑士还会变成深渊的守护者，造成更大的危害。  
但亚尔特留斯不会。他沉默，坚毅，如犬一般忠诚。整整几年，亚尔特留斯趴在翁斯坦身上时压抑着的情欲都化作他指尖的颤抖，他想要哭诉的、所有发生在他身上的可怖强暴都化作他夜晚对着火炉时的沉默。翁斯坦知道，亚尔特留斯不会伤害任何他信赖的人。  
想必亚尔特留斯在小隆德的时候也是如此对待吸魂鬼的吧。他骑在那些漆黑的骷髅骑士身上，被他们抬起腿来，形成放荡的姿势，臀部的铠甲也被轻松地剥下来，手里与嘴里都是死尸们僵硬又散发着尸臭的性器，腿间滴落着那些骷髅骑士射出的漆黑粘液，亦或者说，深渊。  
翁斯坦静默地看着亚尔特留斯在那些深紫色的大头怪物上起起伏伏，看那些怪物瘦小却长了倒刺的器官进出亚尔特留斯嫩红的开口。翁斯坦无言以对，他难以描述自己的心情。或许翁斯坦早该在一开始就该千方百计地阻止亚尔特留斯去退治深渊，而不是在亚尔特留斯已经沦为性欲的动物时，才来斗兽场里观看野兽最后的挣扎。  
在某一时刻，亚尔特留斯注意到了翁斯坦。当狼骑士在快速地上下挪动腰部中获得他的高潮时，他抄起身旁的剑，斩首了那个贡献出微薄的漆黑液体的紫色小怪物。他的剑插入小怪物的喉咙，膝盖跪着地，把小怪物连同剑柄一起，伴随着痛苦的号叫，发狂似的向前扔。  
“……亚尔特留斯。”翁斯坦躲开了径直朝他飞来的怪物尸体和剑，沙哑的嗓音里满是愧疚，“亚尔特留斯，对不起。”  
狼骑士什么也说不出来，他只能像犬一样地喘着气，或者是号叫出声。他的黑发就像过去那样，乱七八糟地束在脑后。他匍匐着，一只手无力地下垂，另一只手向前伸，一瘸一拐地朝翁斯坦慢慢走来。他一边走，他的双腿之间就一边滴落着漆黑的液体——那是之前在不知道多少个日夜里，他从那些怪物中榨出的深渊精血。  
退治深渊，吸收深渊，吞噬深渊。  
在触碰到亚尔特留斯颤抖的手指尖时，翁斯坦终于忍不住拥抱了他。尽管他知道，他拥抱的只是一位深渊的容器。那是一位用自己的身体容纳深渊，又将那些筋疲力尽的怪物尽数处决的年轻的深渊容器。  
亚尔特留斯就像过往他们在火炉前喝着茶时那样的，紧紧地抱着翁斯坦，指尖与全身都剧烈地颤抖着，仿佛在嚎啕大哭。亚尔特留斯的嘴唇已经无法说出任何一句人类的话语，但翁斯坦明白，每一个从他喉咙里摩擦发出的声音都是他的血泪，是他可悲一生的最后遗言。  
“亚尔特留斯，年轻的狼骑士，我最信赖的战友……我必须向你道歉……”翁斯坦断断续续地在他耳边说，用手抚慰着他的后背，试图缓解狼骑士痛苦的呜咽。  
“但是，亚尔特留斯——正是因为如此，我必须处决你。”  
翁斯坦紧紧地抱着他。于某一刻，他悄悄支起他的长枪，想要往狼骑士的胸口狠狠刺去。翁斯坦不能忍受亚尔特留斯以这样如同妓女一般的结局可悲的收场。作为骑士，就该有骑士的陨落方式。  
可狼骑士敏锐的直觉让他躲开了翁斯坦的攻击。翁斯坦看不清他的表情，他的面部似乎已经被深渊织成了一片夜。  
“亚尔特留斯——请允许我，骑士长翁斯坦，给予你神圣的处决。”  
翁斯坦以为是他的偷袭引来的亚尔特留斯潜在意识里的不满。但亚尔特留斯突然又向前走了几步。虽然狼骑士一瘸一拐，可他的动作很快，一下子就按住了翁斯坦的肩头。亚尔特留斯抓起了翁斯坦长枪的末尾，迅速地往自己尚未闭合的后穴塞去，而后趴在翁斯坦身上，扭动着腰部，以渴望更多的快感。他的另一只手扯掉了翁斯坦的头盔，动物一样地啃咬着翁斯坦的嘴唇，把骑士长的脸部像狗一样的啃出大量齿痕与血痕。  
“……呜呜呜……翁斯坦……嗯……呜啊啊——”他说出来的话含糊不清，支离破碎，“……侵犯我……求求你了，翁斯坦……我受不了了……深渊……！”  
翁斯坦终于无法忍耐，其实从最开始看到亚尔特留斯服务于深渊怪物的样子，他就花了无数的力气不去思考他早已勃起的下体。染上深渊的亚尔特留斯不再是光辉的年轻骑士，他是毒药，毒彻所有人的神志。  
圆形的斗技场里空旷而寂静。只有翁斯坦继续抱住了残破不堪的、流着口水、下体也滴着深渊液体的亚尔特留斯，把他的长枪与他勃起的下体一起塞入了亚尔特留斯的内部。而亚尔特留斯像是得到了极大满足一样，嗷呜嗷呜地号叫着，像发情期的狗一样撕扯着翁斯坦的红发。亚尔特留斯的脸已经被深渊全部糊住了，翁斯坦只能靠卸下他的手甲，用双手感受他的面部，才能察觉到他眼睛附近满盈而出的泪水。  
光辉的狮子骑士翁斯坦与漫步深渊的狼骑士会一起堕入深渊吗？  
翁斯坦不知道。  
但如果真是这样，那也不算一个坏结局。

FIN


End file.
